One must wonder
by HalfSaiyanHeart
Summary: A year has passed since Cell's defeat. Chichi is thinking about what her life would be like if she had continued to be the Ox Princess, and how it would affect her and her sons. Part one of the Ox Princess Trilogy and prequel to Phoenix From Ashes.


One year.

One year had passed since Goku decided to stay in Otherworld.

A widowed Chichi went about her usual duties, washing dishes, cooking food for her sons, hanging out damp clothes on the washing line. Life had become peaceful after Gohan defeated Cell, but she still couldn't shake off that empty feeling of Goku not being there for her. Or their sons.

Countless times he had dragged their eldest to excruciating battles, only to come home with an injured and pained son. Gohan had been forced to grow up at an early age, suppressing his childhood, forced to grow up early against his will. He was forced to carry a burden of responsibility to protect a planet while he was still growing up.

Constant threats where somehow drawn towards Earth, and Gohan was always getting dragged into it. At eleven, children Gohan's age would be playing with friends and having a good time, not fighting for their lives on the battlefield.

It was events like those that led Chichi to resent her husband at times. She knew from the day Gohan was born that Goku wasn't really going to be the fatherly type, and he had been raised in the woods by an elderly man. But what could she do? Goku was a Saiyan, fighting was in his blood. It was expected that he would look for more opponents to fight and test his strength against. From Raditz to Vegeta to the Cell, Goku had faced every threat head on, no matter the consequences.

She knew he would continue fighting for a long time, she had known that since the battle between him and Piccolo. Before that she wouldn't have minded her children following in his footsteps, but after seeing Goku crushed by the son of King Piccolo, she feared her sons would follow. Then again, she had been a bit hard on Gohan to do his studies. She regretted holding him back too much.

Her second son, only a few months into his life, resembled his sire so much that Chichi couldn't help but reminisce about her memories of Goku as a child. Always running off on his yellow cloud to fight bad guys and numerous warriors, never leaving time to visit her and her father to play, or at least have a chat. She saw so much of Son Goku in Goten, she wondered if Goten would act similar to his father despite the fact that he was dead.

The Ox Princess turned away from the windowsill where she stood and gazed upon her youngest. The young infant lay fast asleep in his basket, breathing softly in peace.

 _I bet Goku looked as cute as that as a baby,_ she thought. She sighed. _If only Goku came back to us._

She walked over to Goten's resting place and scooped up the hybrid, who squirmed from his disturbance. Opening his eyes, the baby was a little irate from being woken from his slumber, and be began to whimper.

"There there, Goten," she cooed.

Recognizing the Ki as his mother's, the youngest Son relaxed in her arms, his furry appendage coiling around his mother's wrist, refusing to let go. The comfort soothed the infant and he soon went back to sleep.

Satisfied at her work, the mother of two gently lay the boy back into his crib and walked over to the large picture frame hanging on her wall. Her father, Goku, Gohan and herself were in the picture, pulling goofy faces and smiling in contentedness. The picture had been taken shortly before the Cell games, when peace had returned for a short while. Her husband had his classic grin, his arm draped over Chichi's shoulder. Gohan stood in the middle. Her father towered proudly above the rest of her family.

Sometimes Chichi wondered what her life would be like if she had taken up her post as princess again. As a child she had found being the heir apparent of the Ox Kingdom no fun. She had always been expected to talk well, dress well, and act appropriately among diplomatic guests.

She would have found ruling more enjoyable if her father's advisors hadn't kept pressuring her to take up the role. Shortly before Goten's birth, she had been bombarded with the numerous letters from them begging her to return to the empire. She had been interested for a brief time, but declined after a while after seeing how they rudely accused Goku of steering her away from her royal duties.

They had also tried to guilt ride her, saying her father was getting to old to keep running the empire, and as Chichi was his immediate heir she was expected to rule. She had rolled her eyes at every one. But nobody else in the Ox royal family really wanted the throne, the Ox King's two elder brothers made that known.

 _You are the only heir left available_ , said one letter. _You must return!_

 _The future of this monarchy rests in your hands,_ screamed another. _Your Imperial Highness, please take this into consideration._

A few times she had thought of taking the title of Empress, or Ox-Queen, but she devoted her days to her husband and children. The long-held traditions of the Mao dynasty rested with Chichi. Possibly, their lives would have been much different if they had decided to live at the Ox King's palace. Goku would be her prince consort, and Gohan the Crown Prince. Goten would get the title of Ox Prince. Their lives would be less private, and paparazzi would be on their heel at every movement they made. That was one downside of being royalty.

 _Would Goku be a good Prince, or King?_ She thought. _He might be in attitude and charisma, but certainly not with written paperwork and speeches._ Chichi snorted at the image of Goku acting like a royal. _Look out Vegeta, there's some new Saiyan Princes in town!_

"His Imperial Highness, Prince Goku of the Ox Kingdom," she chanted _. No, it didn't sound right._ She tried again, replacing the Saiyan's name with Gohan's. _That works. Goten would too._

She walked back to her sleeping son. "You'd make a great ruler, Goten," she whispered, leaning on the hybrid's crib. "Your brother would too. But if you did become Emperor, you'd be smart, funny, kind..." she sighed in happiness. "Just like your father." _Apart from the smart part._ _Goku-sa isn't smart, but that doesn't mean he's stupid._

At her statement, the baby woke up and giggled, his arms waving through the air. Grinning widely, she picked up her son again, bouncing him up and down, to make him laugh. "Your Majesty, what is your first decree?" she mocked, in a failing British accent. Her son gave an answer by shouting, "Food! Food!"

Chichi sweatdropped. "Of course you'd say that," she huffed. "We have to wait for your brother. He's catching fish! Does fish sound good?"

That was the moment twelve-year-old Gohan burst through the door hauling a huge fish on his shoulder. "Hey Mum, I caught a big one!" he exclaimed proudly. He carried the fish over to the table and went to the sink to wash his hands.

"That's good, dear," she praised. "Your brother and I are starving!"

After a while, Gohan had showered and changed into a comfortable pale blue shirt and loose fitting black jeans. His regrown tail poked out between them. Chichi had decided to let the boys keep their tails as to train them. She had finally accepted their Saiyan blood, and there was nothing she could do to change it. So she proceeded to help them with controlling their tails. The young Prince sat at the table entertaining his younger brother. He turned to his mother, who had prepared the fish. Gohan had helped to set the table.

"Mum?" he asked.

"Yes sweetie?"

"What where you doing when I was fishing?"

"Oh, I was just thinking about my time as a Princess," she trailed off, as she set the meal on the table. Gohan stared at his mother, astonished at her reply. "You were a Princess, Mum?" he cried.

"Your grandfather isn't called the Ox King for nothing, you know!" she exclaimed, pulling out her chair and sitting opposite her son. Digging into her meal, Chichi explained her duties as royalty, and the recent letters she had received. Gohan had yet to fully absorb the information that he had royal blood.

"So there is a possibility that you could be the next heir, Gohan," she confirmed, placing her chopsticks into the hot fluffy rice she had cooked.

"But I thought you and dad were."

"Yes, but you know your father isn't..." she paused. "...present at the moment. So the title of Ox Prince is out of bounds for him. That leaves you and Goten." she stopped eating to look at her son, who was deep in thought about the situation at hand.

"I understand. So is it mandatory for me to become King, or..."

"No! It was just a suggestion. You don't have to take up the position." she reassured. "After all, you have your studies to deal with."

"But Mum-"

"Although I don't mind you training every now and then." she sipped some water from her cup. "After all, a king or queen has to be strong for his or her people."

"I'll think about it," he concluded.

"Your grandfather said the same thing at your age. He was the youngest of three brothers, and no one expected him to become the Ox King. Everyone thought it would be his oldest brother Nathan, the serious, quiet son of the demon King Damorus." she paused to take a sip of water. " He had been trained and taught everything he needed to know about running an empire. But he didn't enjoy it. So he passed the authority down to the middle brother, Prince Aku. He didn't want to become king either. They both thought too many responsibilities weighed down on them."

"So did grandpa want the throne?"

"Precisely. He was the only son of King Damorus who took an interest of his duties in his lessons. Apparently he was a very smart and wise boy. I think that's where you got your brains from. Definitely not Goku's side."

"But Vegeta told me my Saiyan grandpa was a great scientist."

"Ah. Well you're a great son, grandson and brother, Gohan," she praised, ruffling the preteen's hair. Gohan grinned and placed his chopsticks on the table. "So you think I have the characteristics to be a ruler?"

"Oh, yes."

"What about you try being Queen for a while, Mum?"

"Wh-what?!" Chichi dropped her cutlery in shock. "You really think I should?!"

"Yes." the Ox Prince leaned in his chair, satisfied with his meal. "You can become Queen, and still stay at home. You could just work from home, like most do."

Chichi smiled. "You have a point, Gohan." she clasped her hands triumphantly. "I could engage in public events and still have time to look after you at home! Or I could bring you and Goten with me." The heir to the throne began to clear the plates. "Would you like to come with me? You don't have to."

"I'd like to! I get a little bored during my free time."

"You're sure it won't disrupt your studies?"

"I'm sure."

"Alright. I'll go and email my father then." After washing the plates with Gohan, the two began to get ready for bed.

 ***A few months later***

Chichi, Gohan and Goten cuddled up together watching some movies. The youngest Ox Prince's teeth had began to develop and he had already started to walk. Gohan's power and intelligence had increased in his studies and training. Thanks to Gohan's encouragement, Chichi had begun to train again too, and she vowed to uphold Goku's legacy by training Goten in the future. She thoroughly enjoyed training as a young girl.

A sudden clanking of metal roused the ears of the eldest demi-saiyan. The prince bounded over to the letterbox, picking up a letter, with golden swirling decorations. _To Her Imperial Highness,_ it read.

"Mum! You've got mail!"

"Really?" she called. "Bring it here." On her command, Gohan walked back into the living room and plopped back onto the sofa, handing the letter to his mother. She had already opened the envelope neatly and began to read.

Chichi had dropped the letter in surprise. She squealed in excitement, and gave the letter for Gohan to read. A few minutes later, mother and son hugged each other in joy and delight, with a confused Goten squished in the middle.

Chichi had done it. She could finally keep her father, country and family happy, in a way that could benefit herself. Although she had lost Goku physically, in her heart he would be with her and her boys as long as they could.

 _Your Imperial Highness Princess Chirakayna (Chichi)_

 _We humbly ask that you attend your coronation on the 10th of August 769. Their Imperial Highnesses Prince Gohan and Prince Goten are also expected to attend as they are the immediate heirs to the throne._

 _You are allowed to invite as many guests as you like, although there will be monarchs from many other kingdoms to pay their respect._

 _Your father, His Majesty King Daniel Ox Mao will be the one to inaugurate the newest monarch into the tradition of the Mao Dynasty. He is excited to see you, as are your uncles Prince Aku and Prince Nathan. The entire royal family is eager to welcome you as their new Queen and your sons as the new Princes._

 _We all mourn the loss of your husband Prince Goku Son. He would be proud to see that our Princess is still going strong. We hope that you will help to carry his, and your father's legacy into the future._

 _From that day forward, we know that you will do your very best to protect and do your best for the citizens of the Ox Kingdom/ Maonic Empire. We look forward to your transition from Ox Princess to Ox Queen._

 _Best Regards_

 _Chio Leung, Lord of Chogong village_

* * *

 ** _Continued in the next story, Phoenix from Ashes_**


End file.
